Broken Future
by The Dark Moon Princess
Summary: What if Sailor moon couldn't defeat chaos? this is the story of sailor moon sending thier starseeds to the future in hope of new scouts being able to defeat him.
1. introduction

**Introduction**

My story has a whole new take on Sailor Moon ( who I do not own blah blah blah you already know all of that) and how the scout failed to defeat chaos for an unknown reason that the scouts have yet to figure out. With her last breath Sailor Moon sent all their star seeds to girls in the future that when needed would rise up in the future and hopefully defeat chaos once and for all.

The new scouts are completely different they all have lived hard lives and have had traumatic events that have caused the old scouts to wake up inside them and make these girls think they been crazy their whole lives with a voice living inside there head. The new scouts didn't ask to be nor do they want to be superheroes, they are still stuck at the _I want to party and forget what the world done to me, why would I want to save the world mind set._

Will they be able to rise up and destroy chaos and finally be able to move on to the silver millennium or will Earth and the Moon be destroyed by chaos because the new scouts didn't have what it takes to fight?

******** MY STORY CONTAINS DRUG USE ANS SWARING IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA THEN DON'T READ I AM NOT TRYING TO TURN THE SCOUTS INTO POTHEADS OR ANYTHING IT JUST TO SHOW HOW HARD THERE LIFE IS AND TO SHOW A LOT OF DIFFENCES BETWEEN THE PAST AND PRESENT SCOUTS THANKS FOR READING MY STORY HOPE YOU LIKE IT*******


	2. Prelude: The Lost Battle

**Prelude: The lost Battle **

Chaos smiled victoriously at Sailor Moon ," You have lost my little Moon Princess all of your friends have and now you will to." Sailor Moon knowing it was the end, she could not win, she know longer had the strength to pull though. Second was all she had left before she would lose the rest of her blood. She only had only had one hope she would not lose her friends and her future for ever, silently she prayed _Moon Crystal take my starseed, all of the sailor soldiers, everybody's and place them in the most purest, loving, honest children you can find. So when needed the most we can awaken and finish Chaos together._

Chaos whispered into her ear, "Any last words before you die?" Sailor Moon with her last breath tells Chaos with pure hate in her eyes, "You will never win". As her heart slow to a stop Chaos laughed venomously, "My dear I think I just did." Yet with his final words the purest light of the Silver Millennium Crystal took the starseeds and disappeared into time.


	3. Ch 1 Chaos's New Plan

**CHAOS'S NEW PLAN**

Chaos who has become very cocky didn't think anything of the crystal and starseeds disappearing. He Had killed Sailor Moon and all of the sailor scouts, he had decided that killing her had figured killing her made all of them disappear with her goody, goody, love, justice, and peace bullshit. Now she was dead and couldn't stop him from his new plan, now after years of waiting he could finally put it into affect.

Humans were so dumb with their materialistic addiction; computers cell phones ipods, tabs, nooks, all of these electronics that people are completely in love with. He had spent the last 15 years watching these addictions grow, waiting for the day when everybody had some electronic device on them at all times. Now the time was coming to send out his brainwashing message and take over the world by making them his brainless zombie minions. As soon as he had control of Earth he was going to make them destroy their precious moon to make sure that there was no possibility of the future silver millennium ever existing.

This plan was going to be all to easy with no scouts to stop him. They were all gone except for those stupid TV shows and picture novels. They world had forgotten the scouts really existed, thought they were a figment of someone's imagination like Superman, Batman, and Wonderwoman. Just more superheroes the world had made up for entertainment that's all those little bitches where now.


	4. Ch2 Seri

**Ch. 2 Seri**

Seri hops on the bus shows the driver her pass and walked straight to the back of the bus, _"God I am so hangover I don't even remember that party last night," _She thinks to herself. " _You got to stop doing this to our body it not going to help you when we have to fight," _Scolded t hat fucking voice in her head who called herself "Bunny" always had to put her two cents in, and only appeared to yell at her.

_" Look bitch I already think I am crazy hearing voices in my head, now you going to be yelling at me bout a fucking fight, you seen me fight I am not worried about no fucking fight so neither should you!" _Seri thought furiously. _" You know I hate it when you use that language, you use to be so sweet and innocent, I am sorry that your innocent was destroyed but you have no right to take it out on me and that not the kind of fighting I am talking bout I am talking the fight for our future is fast approaching….."_, Bunny trailed off realizing Seri was no longer listening but was having flashback to her past

_"God sharing a mind with someone is so hard at times," _Bunny thought as she watched the flashback go though Seri's head _The party "Sorry I don't don't drink" , Seri telling her friend she tired, Seri heading upstairs to sleep, she wakes up to someone on top of her a hand coving her mouth "oh god this is not happening to me" Depression, started after that night booze and drugs became her friends fighting and skipping class was a daily activity, she hadn't made it to home room once this year. _

Seri pushes the thoughts out of her mind _" I am sorry,"_ Bunny whispers in her mind_ " I know what happen to you wasn't your fault, if it helps you still have the kindest most loving heart I have ever seen." " I AM SO DONE WITH THIS SUBJECT …..DROP IT !"_furiously Seri thought. She puts in headphones and cranks up her music._ "I really hate your music, Seri." "Good then go find someone else's mind and make them feel crazy. " Can't the Crystal picked you." "I don't give a fuck about fights, destinies, and crystals if you weren't in my head I would think you were the crazy one." Bunny grew very quiet after Seri's last remark for there was something very off about her music that had Bunny in deep thought land _


	5. Ch 3 Sailor moon awakens

**Ch. 3 Sailor moon awakens**

"_What was so familiar about that voice?" _Bunny thought, _"Why cant Seri hear the change in the voice and now the words?" _Bunny listens to the words _"Follow me become one with me only listen to me I am your on and only leader." _Then is suddenly clicked,_ "_ _Oh my god Suri that is Chaos he's back time to awaken to your destiny, Suri, Suri, are you listening to me?" _Bunny realizes that Chaos had already started to take control of her mind. _"SURI LISTEN TO ME THAT IS CHAOS DON'T LET HIM TAKE YOU!" _Bunny screams into Suri mind.

_"Holy shit what the fuck?" though Suri. "Good your back now for two seconds believe that we are both completely sane and think about love." _Bunny demanded. _" LOVE? You want me to think about love? _Seri questioned having no clue why she was listening to the crazy voice in her head. _" Yes love, Do what I say now! _Seri thinks bout the man she fell in love with two years ago, Dean he was the one who took care of her that awful night and had gone though hell and back staying by her side. Seri's heart started beating faster and the silver crystal began to form in front of her chest.

"HOLT, SHIT , FUCK, DAMN. BALLS, WHAT THE HELL DID I DO LAST NIGHT I AM FUCKING HALLUCINATING THAT A FUCKING CRYSTAL IS MAJICALLY APPEARING I ALWAYS NEW YOU WOULD DRIVE ME CRAZY. WHAT THE FUCK NOW ITS TURNING IN A HEART SHAPE THING WHY THE HELL IS NO ONE ON THIS FUCKING BUS TRIPPING OUT AS MUCH AS I AM? Seri screams out _" Suri they are under Chaos's spell save them take the locket and SHOUT MOON ETERNITY MAKE UP!" _"Fuck it how much weirder can today get?' mumbles Suri _" Suri do it now and awaken our memories!" _

"Fine whatever…MOON ETERNITY MAKE UP!" Suri looks down and start freaking out again "The day did just get a whole lot weirder. Oh my god do I have wings? What the fuck meatball shape hair?" "_Seri ,first I resent the meat ball comment, secondly calm down do you have all our memories? _Seri thought and realizes she had all these new memories of fighting evil creepos, dying, being a princess, she was Sailor Moon._ " So hey Bunny are you trying to tell me I am that whinny bitch Sailor Moon if that children TV show…I am on some good drugs fuck man." "Seri will you stop insulting me and save the people." _"Shit well that explains why your so whinny….fine on it…. SILVER MOON CRYSTAL KISS!"

_"Suri get off the bus now before people come to." _Suri got off the buss and retransforms back to normal. Her phone starts ringing, "What up bezzy? Oh my god do I have some shit to tell you, ok I will be there soon."_ "Suri you cant just tell people who you are," Bunny says furiously. " Look I know that but also its our job to awaken the other sailor scouts and I know where we can find Sailor Mars…."_ Suri says and starts walking to her best friend's house.


	6. Ch 4 Rachel

**Ch. 4 Rachel**

Rachel sits alone in her room and lights one match after another, "I fucking love fire." she says aloud to herself. _"I wonder why?" says_ the voice in her head that calls herself Ray. The voice showed up when she was a little girl and her mom went to prison, she just became a problem child after not no one could control her not even her the gang she joined at 13. Party, drugs, booze, and violence where her life now.

_"I hate this subject." _Ray says sadly." Fine then Shut the fuck up and stop making me feel crazy" _" You try sharing a mind with someone and no being able to control there actions…I am going to kill Bunny when I find her." _"Great now the crazy voice in my head wants to kill bunnies, she going to turn me into a serial killer…What the fuck was that? I swear to god I just saw a dark shadow dance across the flame."

_" Wait what did you just say? Light another match quickly use our power as a prophetess NOW!" _Rachel confused on why she was still listening to the voice did as she said because she felt compelled to look into the flame again. She lit another match and again so the same dark shadow this time laughing at the millions of people following him.

BRRRINGGGG " Oh fuck that burned, guess Suri here." _" I don't know why your friends with her she crazy and a dumb ditzy blonde she just pain stupid" _Ray complained for the billionth time about Suri. " Because I love her she my best friend you stupid fucking serial killer voice who is starting to make me hallucinate that I am seeing shit in fire I always knew you would drive me crazy…COME IN! She yells, " and lock the door behind you!".

Suri walks in to the room and the first thing that Rachel notices is the heart shape brooch on Seri chest. " Where you steal that from?" Rachel jokes thinking it most likely just another present from Dean, but Ray is freaking out, _"Oh my god its time if she's awaken then it must be time…..I cant believe the crystal picked her…..."_


End file.
